the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Edwards (New World Order)
"You '''made' me into what I am. ... Now I'll end you," '' -- Edwards to Gaunter O'Kyle Harry Edwards, also known as The Veteran of Pain and Suffering - or more simply The Veteran - is a series adapted and main character who appears in New World Order. He serves as the protagonist of the EDStudios ''missions. Pre-Apocalypse and Post-Apocalypse ''Main Article: Harry Edwards "Harry Edwards is the Veteran of Pain and Suffering: founder and leader of the Commonwealth, respected and talented warrior known throughout the country, and one of the most legendary survivors to ever walk the New World. Originally from a land far across the sea, the Veteran has made mark on the world that very few may ever equal," Variations "First Years' * Persona: Leader * Trait: Damage * Primary Weapon: Tomahawk * Execution: "Leg...kidneys...lung..." "Warhammer" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Fast * Primary Weapon: Machete and Knife * Execution: "Heart/Head Stopper" "Teller's Blade" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Alert * Primary Weapon: Teller's Blade * Execution: "Pain and Suffering" "Executioner" (downloadable content) * Persona: Soldier * Primary Weapon: Machete * Execution: "Pike Dream" "Legendary" (downloadable content) * Primary Weapon: Tomahawk * Execution: "Veteran's Might" Skins * "The First Years" * "Road Outfit" * "A Larger World" * "All Out War" * "Human Again" * "A Certain Doom" * "Of Pain and Suffering" * "The Executioner" (pre-order, downloadable content) * "History Books" (downloadable content) Killed Victims * Mr Dawid (zombified) * The Soldier (zombified) * Gemma (zombified) * 'Ohio' (indirectly caused) * Matthew Mitchell (caused, alongside his fellow survivors) * Andre Mitchell * Kyle Mitchell (alongside his fellow survivors) * Daniel Cottingham (out of mercy) * 'Washington' * Aaron Ganger (out of mercy) * Leland (out of mercy) * Hometown Roof Lieutenant (before reanimation) * Ashley (zombified) * Declan (caused) * Smitty * Stoffman (indirectly caused) * William Carter (caused) * Martin * Joseph (alive) * Officer Deck * Jones * Zoe's brother (zombified) * Joanne (indirectly caused) * Bart Rhodes (before reanimation) * Janet * Morgan (alongside his fellow survivors) * Bulldog * Rupert * Chris * Tannerson (before reanimation, off-panel) * Dustbowl * Richard (indirectly caused) * Ben Appleby (out of mercy) * Two-Tongue * James Cottingham * Dag * Holly Parker (before reanimation) * Francis (indirectly caused) * Mikhail * Randall * Frontiersmen Guard * 'Aaron' * New Graystone Guard (zombified, out of mercy) * Katrina (indirectly caused) * Becky Stanton (zombified) * Amjori Priest * Frontiersmen General * Norman * Chloe Nikolas (out of mercy) * Joseph (before reanimation) * Gerald * Albert * Jessica (out of mercy) * 'Killer' * Gaunter O'Kyle * Newton * Paul (caused) * Frontiersmen High Priest * Isaac * Abraham * Salt-Upon-Wounds (out of mercy) * Boyle * Berto (caused, before reanimation) * Lady of the Lake (out of mercy) * Holt * Victor Valkyrie (caused) * Antony Eden * Several unnamed Chester Woods Bandits * Several unnamed members of the Hopeville Army * Numerous unnamed Black Forest Bandits * Three wolves * Numerous members of the String Gang * Several unnamed members of the Greencole Lake Bandits * Numerous members of the New World Warriors * 1 unnamed member of the Murdoch Fighters * Several members of the Church * 4 unnamed members of Liam's String Gang * Numerous unnamed members of the Ravagers * Numerous unnamed members of the True Teller Clan * 223 unnamed members of the Frontiersmen * Several unnamed members of the Site 65 Militia * 32 members of The Fear * Numerous unnamed members of the Government * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Interactions Trivia * With pre-orders, users can get the "The Executioner" special skin for Edwards, a reference to his appearance in The Lost Chapters, which is non-canon and not considered part of the game. Category:Characters Category:New World Order